girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CallmeAlice/The Hart of the Fourth of July Chapter 3
Disclaimer: Thank you all for voting for me! Hope you like the next 2 chapters. I decided to post both chapters in one go.:) Authors Note: So I decided to change the format of the story, I may not be using script form anymore. ''Chapter 3 '''Mayas POV' Riley and I went to demolition to try and find me am outfit for the party, but she wouldn't listen to me. I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone, why couldn't she just understand that I didn't want to attend any party on the day that marked the abondonment of my father. "Riles, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me, but I really don't want to---' I tried to explain to her for the millionth time that I didn't want to go, but once again she wasn't listening. She seemed too busy trying to find a dress, she had 2 dresses in her hands but I think she was trying to contemplate which one would look best on me. "This one looks so cute! IMAGINACIA! Maya you have to wear this, but this one looks really mature, something Josh would like." "Riley please just listen to me! The dresses are cute and I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but i'd rather just stay home and watch some movies" Rileys POV There was no way I'd let her stay home. She's my bestfriend and I want to do everything I can for her, seeing her upset is sucking all the happiness out of me- and I'm a really happy peron. "Maya, please do this for me, you know I'd do anything for you so can you please just do this one little thing for me?" I was basically pleading at this point, what happened next kind of surprised me. "No." She said, looking at me with a very clear, blank expression. Wow, well that was easy for her, I was hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this, but there's not much more I can do. I put my petite fingers through my dark & lustrous hair, as I slowly released I exposed to her my part of our friendship ring. I smirked at her and rapidly screamed out "RING POWER!" Mayas POV Ugh! I absolutely detest it when she does that! I had no choice but to obey. "Fine, but I wont be happy about going" I reluctantly agreed, I could easily tell that she was filled with joy, because she was shaking. Oh God, I knew what that meant. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY" Wow, I think she may have just deafened me there. I laughed, slowly and unhappily, but I laughed; because I loved her & I loved how when she believed in something she wouldn't give up, even when it was relevant to me. Nobodys POV Riley kept showing Maya a variety of dress choices, however she still seemed extremely forlorn. She tried to act pleased for her best friend, but she just couldn't. She hated the holiday, she hated what her father did to her, she hated the fact that it was his fault she could no longer love the holiday and she hated that all the good memories they had together still lingered in her mind. Riley could tell that Maya was hurting inside, so after careful consideration, she let Maya sit on a little step where shoes were arranged, while she went to choose a dress for her best friend. "Maya, I've chosen you a dress, do you want to see it now? Or do you want to wait till we get home?" She asked, hoping that Maya would love her choice of fashion. "Lets just wait until we get home" She said faint heartedly "Just please don't tell me its IMAGINACIA" Maya said, forcing a weak smile "No promises" Riley smirked, as the two best friends payed for the dress and left to go to the Matthews apartment Matthews Residence Maya was first to walk through the door because Riley was difficultly trailing behind her with all the shopping bags in her tiny hands. When Maya entered the home, she didn't even look where she was going, she just pounced on to the couch. "Ouch!" Uncle Josh was layed there and Maya was now on top of him. "A little help over here?" He chuckled. "BOING!" Maya laughed, as she got off of him and brushed herself off. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going". Riley saw the whole thing, she was hysterically laughing in the background. "Wow Maya, looks like you really FELL for my Uncle" She said, laughing even more hysterically at her own joke. Maya smiled, she was really happy to see Josh, he always made her smile; but she still couldn't help but feel a huge pit of unhapppiness inside, nevertheless she tried to seem excited. "So erm what are you doing here" She said blushing, as she grabbed some of her long, flowing golden locks, twirling them around her tiny fingers. He chuckled at her movements "Riley invited me, she said that you needed me?" He said smirking at the thought Maya looked over at Riley and sent her a huge glare. She then looked at Josh and blushed again "Josh, in all honesty, why are you really here?" "Maya, I honestly came for you." Maya looked at Josh and smiled "Well thank you very much, I really appreciate that" Maya was now smiling really big, she went over to hug him Josh smiled back at her & for the first time ever, he went over to her as well and hugged her "No problemo." After Maya finally let go of their embrace, she stared at Josh and screamed "UNCLE BOING!" "I'm still too old for you Maya". "I know, but I'm still in it for the long game". Riley went over to Josh and also hugged him "Its great to see you Uncle Josh". "Great to see you too Riles". Riley smirked and looked at Josh "Remember last time you came here and said that you should stop looking at Maya as really young?" He nodded "Well now that you're here, I think its quite evident that Maya has become a lot more mature, I mean she didn't even jump on your back. So why are you still saying that you're too old for her?" Josh had no idea what to say back to that, so he quickly ran out of the house. Maya frowned and sat back on the couch. She started watching Red Planet diaries. Riley ran upstairs, when she reached her room she saw-- "Uncle Shawn!" She ran over to him and hugged him "How are you kiddo?" He asked "I'm great, I'm so glad you came here, Maya's really torn up about her dad & I don't know what more I can do?" Riley said, she looked down at the floor with a sad expression plastered on her face Shawn looked really puzzled. Riley never really explained to him what happened to Maya on the Fourth, but all he knew was that Maya really meant a lot to him and he couldn't stand seeing that little girl hurt. "What happened to Maya?" Shawn stared at Riley, looking very concerned "Her dad left her on the Fourth of July, he never calls anymore because he has a new family" Shawn had an idea, it seemed crazy; but Maya meant a lot to him. "Erm, Riley, do you have the address of her father by any chance?" He asked, thinking she wouldn't have it "Actually, yeah. Maya left it here when she slept over, she wanted nothing to do with it" Riley left to find the piece of crumpled up paper with the address of Maya's father inked to it While Maya was searching Shawn went downstairs and sat besides Maya "Hey Kiddo" "SHAWN!" She screamed and atttacked him with a huge embrace "I've missed you so much" He hugged her back tightly. The feeling of having Maya in his arms was amazing, it felt like the whole world was in a deep slumber, she seemed to make everything feel good. " I've missed you too Maya" Maya and Shawn spent a long time talking, just telling each other their most inner thoughts. She loved to speak to him, he was the only one who really understood all of her problems. She loved Riley, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, the rest of her friends, but she knew they wouldn't understand her problems. They'd always be here to help her, but she needed more than that, she needed Shawn and she needed her mom. Instantly, Riley arrived and she looked at Shawn with a 'I found it, but don't let her know' type of expression. "Erm, well I'll see you at the party Kiddo" Shawn kissed Mayas head and then left with Riley to the bay window. "Okay, so what are we going to do Uncle Shawn? "WE are not going to do anything, I need you to stay here for Maya, she needs a friend. Meanwhile, I'll go over to her dads and invite him to the barbecue, I'll find a way to make him come. She really needs closure" "That is the mother of all plans! My father taught you well" Riley smiled at the idea of seeing her bestfriend happy 'Chapter 4' It was now 8:00 pm, Maya was extremely worried about Shawn. She wondered where he'd gone, the party was about to start and he wasn't here. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault Shawn left, that it was her fault her father left, it was her fault Josh didn't like her. What if Maya was the one whom always pushed men away? What if she just wasn't supposed to be happy. Mayas POV Riley and I were getting ready for the party, I still hadn't seen my outfit yet. But in all honesty I didn't really care, I was worried sick about Shawn, I think it was my fault he left.. "MAYA are you ready to see your super fantastic fabulous outfit, I chose for you" Riles seemed really excited to show me, so the least I could do was try to be happy, for her sake at least. "Erm, yeah sure. I'd love to see it." I said, in a fake cheerful voice She left to find my outfit. I started stumbling around thinkinng. Just thinking of everything really, that's what I do on the Fourth of July. I think. Think about when and how it all went wrong? I sometimes think of the previous Fourth of July's, when I was happy. Those holidays with my parents together and in love. I remembered how my father used to lift me onto his shoulders and show me the fireworks, the burst of colours used to symbolise how I felt, I felt joyous, like all the problems in the world disappeared. But that was log ago, I'd love to just release the past. I was stuck in thought when Riley arrived with the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. Wow. She'd done well. "Riles, it's gorgeous" I said, this time with a genuine hint of happiness "I knew you'd like it" She seemed quite proud of herself "Well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on!" She yelled, making me laugh Nobodys POV Maya left to try on her outfit, Riley seemed very pleased. She knew that this was going to be a good night because she posessed a quality Maya never really had, she was hopeful. Maya came out looking like this: http://stealherstyle.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/sabrina-carpenter-2015-rdma-outfit.jpg "Do you like it?" She asked, hoping Riley would like it "LOVE IT!" Riley screamed with an extreme amount of joy in her voice. Riley then left to find her dress. Everyone was ready, people started arriving. Josh was sat on the couch watching an action movie with Auugie, meanwhile Topanga was decorating the walls of the house with Grand Union flags and banners, the tables were set with cupcakes and brownies, all blue, red and white. Outside was a barbecue which Cory was hosting. Katy was also there, she was setting up the fireworks. The atmosphere was increasingly busy every second, but Shawn had still not returned. Maya and Riley came downstairs, much to the surprise of Topanga. "Wow, girls, you both look wow" She said, with a gaze of proudness in her eyes. "Heyy, its great to know I finally look wow" Said Riley, who now left to see her father. Maya walked over to Josh and sat on the couch wiith him and Auggie. "Whoah, Whoah, whoah, You are?" He asked, unknown of who this astonishing figure was. "Maya" She said in a 'duh' voice, laughing at his reaction "Wow Maya, you look--" "Wow?" She asked, knowing that's what he'd say. "Yeah, wow" He said, smiling sweetly at her "I'm still too old for you though" He stated, she just laughed and left Maya realised she'd spoken to everyone today, besides her mother, so she walked outside to where her mother was stood, with fireworks. "Hey mom" "Babygirl, you look beautiful" Her mum said in awe "Thanks mom, but I know how you're feeling right now, because I'm feeling the same" Maya said, regarding her father. "I think it's best to let that go, Maya your father left, but it wasn't because of anything we did" With Shawn Shawn was walking down the streets of Brooklyn, in search of Mayas father, he didn't know whether he'd find her & he didn't know whether he'd listen, but he had to do this for Maya. He cared deeply for that girl. Shawn had been walking for hours, it would've been much easier to have taken a cab, but he was almost here now. Right, okay Shhawn, everything is gonna be fine. Just talk to her dad, make him come to the party and talk to Maya & hope that everything turns out fine he thought. But deep down, Shawn didn't want Maya to forgive her father, because if she did she may no longer have needed Shawn, she may just forget about him and go back to her real father. Because no matter how deeply Shawn could affection Maya, he'd still never be her real dad. At the Party By now everyone arrived, includng Lucas and Farkle. Maya seemed to have been spending a large amount of time with Lucas, probably because of that heart to heart they shared together. "So, how are you doing about the whole dad thing?" He asked her, concerned "Honestly, Lucas. Its really hard, but just on this day. I guess i'll get over it" She said, staring at him "Well, as i've said before. I'm always here for you." He said, going in for a hug. She hugged him back Riley and Farkle were watching them both, Farkle seemed confused "Is something going on between those two" He asked. "No, he's just been there a lot for her lately, because he can sometimes relate to her problems" Riley said, smiling at the sights of them both hugging Then, suddenly Josh walked over to Riley "Riles, is Maya dating Howdy?" He asked, seemingly jealous "No, but you shouldn't care, should you Uncle Josh?" She replied, smirking "Wait, Josh likes Maya?" Farkle asked, surprised "No I don't, she's too young for me" He said. Josh then left to go play with Auggie Riley and Farkle walked over to Lucas and Maya, Lucas hadn't spoken to Riley yet. When he saw her he seemed shocked "Riley you look beautiful" Lucas said, smiling. She started blushing, Maya smiled really big because she loved Lucas and Riley together. "Hey what about me?!" Farkle asked "You look amazing Farkle" Said Riley. "Anyway, enough of this" Riley said looking over at them all. "Maya there's something we need to tell you. Bay window now" And with that they all left to go to Rileys Room In Rileys Room Rileys room was possibly the most decorated place in the whole house. Everywhere were flags and banners and posters celebrating the independence of her Country, she really loved America, Maya never understood why this day made her so happpy? It was just a normal day right? "Okay, what did you do?" Maya asked, all of them. They were all sat on the bay window, this is where they'd discuss everything. "Shawn left tto go talk to your father because I gave him hhis address" Riley said, extremely fast, hoping,praying that Maya wouldn't hurt her Maya was speechless, her mouth almost hung open. The moonlights hit her eyes, caughing them to glisten even more than usual, or was that just a tear? She felt relieved that Shawn didn't leave, but she also felt heart broken. Heartbroken that Riley would do this to her, it hurt. She trusted Riley with the address, thinking she'd never actually use it. "W-Why?" She asked, with the most signicant tone of hurt in her voice "We all thought it would be a good idea, Maya please don't hurt me, I just wanted to help. You're my best friend, I can't bare to see you upset" Riley said, almost crying Maya, sighed. She knew that Riley did this for her benefit, how could she ever hate her? "I forgive you" She said, smiling very faint heartedly "Maya, do you know what the Fourth of July is about?" Lucas asked Maya shook her head, she never really cared about the meaning of the holiday, it hurt too much to know "Maya, The fourth of July signifies the decleration of peace" Farkle said Then Cory, Topanga and Katy entered the room "What's going on here?" Cory asked, worried "Maya doesn't knnow why the Fourth of July is important" Said Riley "What, Maya The Fourth of July is the most important holiday in all of America!" Cory said "Great, another history lesson" Maya said, she really wasn't in the mood to know about any decleration of peace "Maya, this was the day that we gained our independence from the British" Cory said, in his usual tone when he's teaching "This was the day when we became a united Nation, all the fighting, the arguing, everything, was for a cause" Said Katy, she really wanted Maya to not think of what her father did to her on this day, but be happy instead "Wow, really?" Maya said amazed "I mean that's cool, but why is it still important to celebrate?" "Because it celebrates a very momentous occasion in history, Maya, if it wasn't for all these people whom risked their lives for us; we may not have been how we are today" Topanga said "And I love who we are today, I love that we have freedom" Said Riley, she was hoping that Maya understood now Riley was right, Maya finally understood, she felt happy that she understood "Thank you so much everyone, I get it now" She said, smiling. But she still couldn't help but want some closure from her father With Shawn It took a lot of convincing, But Mayas dad Kermit agreed to go see his daughter. At the party Maya, Riley and Lucas were all sat on the bench outside, waiting for Cory to finish flipping burgers. "I may not really show it, but I'm really thankful for you guys" Maya said, looking at them all smiling "Aww, you're sweet as sugar!" Yelled Riley A few minutes later Shawn finally arrived with a mysterious figure following closely behind him "There you are, I was wondering where you'd been" Said Katy, who didn't yet notice who was behind Shawn Shawn looked over at Katy and Maya, they both looked astonishing, he was hoping more than anything they wouldn't leave him. Shawn slowly moved aside, revealing Kermit behind him. He was dressed in a leather jacket. He was pretty handsome, handsome enough so that women may flock him due to the dark mystique that seems to surround his persona. "What are you doing here?" Said Katy, shocked and very unhappy Maya got up straight away when she saw her dad "D-D-Dad?" she said, feeling angry "Can I talk to you both alone?" He asked. His voice was very husky, with a semi-whispered vocal tone "Erm yeah, okay" They all went inside and sat on the table "Who's this Maya?" asked Josh, who was also sat there at the table "Erm, just a person" She said, hoping that Josh knew what she meant He understood, he knew it was her dad. "I'll leave you guys alone, see you later gorgeous" Josh quickly walked out of the house, hoping that Maya wouldn't react too big "Who's that?" Asked her dad "That is none of your concern!" Yelled Katy, Maya had never seen her mother this angry before, it was almost scary "Okay, calm down. I came here because I thought you both needed an explanation" "No you didn't, you came because Shawn made you, see he actuallly cares about me" Maya said, in a very hurtful tone "Listen, guys." He said, in a soothing tone "We don't have to listen to anything you have to say!" Katy spat "I left because I didn't feel like I was a good man, I wasn't the father and the husband I wanted to be. I just really needed some time to become a better person" He said, meaning every single word "That's understandable" Maya said, feeling a hint of closure "But it doesn't explain why you never wrote or called and why you have another family" She said "I couldn't stop thinking about it, I thought of you every day Maya, but i felt that if i wrote to you, you may feel attached to me and you'd want to see me. And I couldn't see you because all I ever do is hurt you" He said, nnow shedding a tear Katty was also crying at this point, it killed her to hear this. She had it all wrong "I forgive you" She said "Thank you Katy, that means a lot" He said "But what about the other family!" Maya yelled "I fell in love on my journey to finding myself, I'm sorry but I did" "And why did you leave me on such an important day?" "Something happened, I can't tell you what happened. But something horrible happened" He said "It's fine, I understannd. I forgive you, but I think it would be best for you to leave now" Maya said. Kermit left and Maya was happy Maya finallly felt closure, she liked this holiday again. She was over the moon that she finally had an answer from her father, she still didn't understand any of it though, but it was better to leave that She left to find Shawn. Once Maya found him she ran to him and hugged him tightly He hugged her back, he was so pleased that he did this for her "I love you kiddo" "I love you too" She said "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" Screamed Riley Maya finally understood the holiday, she'd finally be able to let go of the thought of her father leaving her. She had hope that she'd be happy, that everything would turn out the way it should. Her and her mother finally, after long realisation understood The Hart of the Fourth of July. Authors note:'' FINISHED! I hope you've all enjoyed this story:) Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.'' Category:Blog posts